parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Loud House/Thomas (Lincoln Loud the Middle Child and Friends)
Cast *Lincoln Loud as Thomas *Lynn Sr. as Edward *Albert as Henry *Chunk as Gordon *Bobby Santiago as James *Clyde McBride as Percy *Zach Gurdle as Toby *Liam as Duck *Howard and Harold McBride as Donald and Douglas *Rusty Spokes as Oliver *Chandler McCann as Diesel *Leo Loud (DPSII's Work) as Toad *Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Bill and Ben *Lori Loud as Emily *Boy Jordan as Bertie *Winslow (from Catdog) as Terence *Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) as Trevor *Lola and Lana Loud as Annie and Clarabel *Myrtle as Henrietta *Hunter Spector as Harold *Flip as Bulgy *Coach Pacowski as BoCo *Mrs. Agnes Johnson as Daisy *Luna Loud as Mavis *Belson (from Clarence) as The Spiteful Breakvan *The Spongebob Squarepants Characters as Troublesome Trucks *Hindu Goddess Kali (from Around the World in 80 Days) as The Chinese Dragon *Mick Swagger as City of Truro *Nick Fury (from Avengers) as Sir Topham Hatt *Maria Hill (from Avengers) as Lady Hatt *Dr. Doomis (from The Boondocks) as The Barber *Rasputin (from Anastasia) as The Angry Policeman *Cousin Mel (from Grandma Got run over by a Reindeer) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Amos Slade (from The Fox and the Hound) as Jeremiah Jobling *Edgar (from The Aristocats) as P.T. Boomer *Woody (from Toy Story) as Skarloey *Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story) as Rheneas *Genie (from Aladdin) as Sir Handel *Mac (from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) as Peter Sam *Jeff (from Clarence) as Rusty *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Duncan *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Duke *Filbert (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Freddie *Lucy Loud as Madge *Bratty Kid as Smudger *Catdog (from Catdog) as Mighty Mac *Bloo (from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) as Proteus *Principal Wilbur Huggins as George *Lisa Loud as Caroline *Exterminator as D261 *Nathan Adams (from Yo-Kai Watch) as Stepney *Roger M. Klotz (from Doug) as S.C.Ruffey *Mr. Smee (from Peter Pan) as Bulstrode *Rancid Rabbit (from Catdog) as Cranky *The Genderbent Royal Woods Characters as The Horrid Lorries *Chaz as Derek *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Dowager Hatt *Jimmy Neutron (from Jimmy Neutron) as Bertram *Hawk and Hank as Arry and Bert *Maria Santiago as Old Slow Coach *Raphael (from TMNT) as Butch *Mr. Coconuts as Thumper *Patchy the Pirate (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Salty *Donatello (from TMNT) as Harvey *Scoots as Elizabeth *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Jack *Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) as Alfie *Foghorn Leghorn (from Looney Tunes) as Byron *Pepe Le Pew (from Looney Tunes) as Kelly *Luan Loud as Isobella *Wile E. Coyote (from Looney Tunes) as Patrick *Road Runner (from Looney Tunes) as Buster *Hector (from Looney Tunes) as Oliver (Pack) *Tazmanian Devil (from Looney Tunes) as Ned *Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) as Nelson *Jerome and Jamar (from The Nutshack) as Max and Monty *Candace (from Phineas and Ferb) as Allicia Botti *Joey as Arthur *Mr. Bud Grouse as Spencer *Mr. Gus (from Uncle Grandpa) as Murdoch *Timmy Turner (from The Fairly OddParents) as Fergus *Rita as Molly *Billy as Billy *Lynn Loud as Rosie *Lily Loud as Lady *The Harvester as Diesel 10 *Cliff and Lube (with Shriek as an Extra) (from Catdog) as Splatter and Dodge *Thor (from Avengers) as Rocky *Hulk (from Avengers) as Hector *Michalengelo (from TMNT) as Whiff *Jeremy (from The Secret of NIMH) as Jeremy *Hercules (from Hercules) as Neville *Dave Seville (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Dennis *Leonardo (from TMNT) as Stanley *Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Scruff *Leni Loud as Flora *Mr. Reese (from Clarence) as Hank *Heffer Wolfe (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Colin *Jonny 2x4 (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Charlie *Splinter (from TMNT) as Hiro *Steve Rogers/Captain America (from Avengers) as Victor *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (from Avengers) as Kevin *Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) as Bash and Dash *George Liquor American (from Ren and Stimpy) as Ferdinand *Sharko (from Zig and Sharko) as Captain *Becky as Belle *Tony Stark/Iron Man (from Avengers) as Flynn *Bebop and Rocksteady (from TMNT) as Den and Dart *Carlton and Troy (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Paxton and Norman *Ollie (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Sidney *Winston as Winston *Rocky Spokes as Luke *Owen (from Total Drama) as Owen *Prince Phillip (from Sleeping Beauty) as Merrick *Adam's Father (Bigfoot) (from The Son of Bigfoot) as Reg *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (from Avengers) as Marion *Skye (from PAW Patrol) as Millie *Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia (from Star Wars) as Connor and Caitlin *Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Stephen *Franklin "Moose" Finbar (from Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) as Stafford *Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid) as Porter *Dimitri (from Anastasia) as Samson *Drax the Destroyer (from Guardians of the Galaxy) as Gator *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (from Danny Phantom) as Timothy *Robin (from Teen Titans GO!) as Bradford *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Hugo *Megamind (from Megamind) as Ryan *Alvin (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Mike *Simon (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Bert *Theodore (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Rex *Marshall (from PAW Patrol) as Philip *Scat Cat (from The Aristocats) as Glynn *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Sailor John *Mowgli (from The Jungle Book (2016)) as Skiff *Casey (from TMNT) as Logan *Baloo (from The Jungle Book (2016)) as Sam *Cassim (from Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Flying Scotsman *Shanti (from The Jungle Book) as Ashima *Ms. Grunion (from Mr. Peabody and Sherman) as Frieda *Shan Yu (from Mulan) as Vinnie *Vicky and Francis (from The Fairly OddParents) as Frankie and Hurricane Gallery Lincoln.png|Lincoln Loud as Thomas Lynn Sr..png|Lynn Sr. as Edward Mr Albert as Ignitus.png|Albert as Henry Mr Chunk.png|Chunk as Gordon Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-bobby-550X510.png|Bobby Santiago as James Clyde McBride.png|Clyde McBride as Percy Zach.png|Zach Gurdle as Toby Liam as Blink.png|Liam as Duck Howard and Harold McBride - The Loud House.png|Howard and Harold McBride as Donald and Douglas Rusty Spokes as Sgt. James Byrd.png|Rusty Spokes as Oliver Mr Chandler as Ripto.png|Chandler McCann as Diesel Lisa and Leo.png|Leo Loud as Toad Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Basho and Buson.png|Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Bill and Ben Lori.png|Lori Loud as Emily It's Boy Jordan.png|Boy Jordan as Bertie Winslow 300.gif|Winslow as Terence Jiminy Cricket in The Wonderful World of Disney.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Trevor It's-dc1spyd-5fbb1162-fa63-492d-b640-b66c2a53678c.png|Lola and Lana Loud as Annie and Clarabel Myrtle.png|Myrtle as Henrietta Hunter Spector.jpg|Hunter Spector as Harold Flip Offical Image.png|Flip as Bulgy Mr Coach Pacowski.png|Coach Pacowski as BoCo Agnes Johnson.png|Mrs. Agnes Johnson as Daisy Luna Loud as Stella.png|Luna Loud as Mavis Belson-0.png|Belson as The Spiteful Breakvan Spongebob squarepants pictures logo.png|The Spongebob Squarepants Characters as Troublesome Trucks No7b2746463dd6efb1732ce272eec0ffe5.jpg|Hindu Goddess Kali as The Chinese Dragon Mick Swagger as Gunnar.png|Mick Swagger as City of Truro Fury7 Avengers.png|Nick Fury as Sir Topham Hatt Maria Hill.jpg|Maria Hill as Lady Hatt Dr.Doomis.png|Dr. Doomis as The Barber Rasputin As Valek Vampire.png|Rasputin as The Angry Policeman Mrs Cousin Mel 02.png|Cousin Mel as The Stationmaster's Wife Amos Slade in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Amos Slade as Jermiah Jobling EdgarB.png|Edgar as P.T. Boomer Woody as douglas.png|Woody as Skarloey Buzz lightyear as Devious Diesel.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Rheneas Genie.png|Genie as Sir Handel Macnley Griff.png|Mac as Peter Sam Jeff Randell phone call.png|Jeff as Rusty Horrid-Henry-Facts.jpg|Horrid Henry as Duncan Geppetto.png|Geppetto as Duke Filbert.jpg|Filbert as Freddie And Lucy as Snail.png|Lucy Loud as Madge Bratty Kid full body.png|Bratty Kid as Smudger CatDog.png|CatDog as Mighty Mac Blooregard-q-kazoo-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-5.66.jpg|Bloo as Proteus Principal Huggins as Red.png|Principal Wilbur Huggins as George Lisa Loud Pic.png|Lisa Loud as Caroline Exterminator.jpg|Exterminator as D261 Nathan Adams original.png|Nathan Adams as Stepney Roger Klotz.jpg|Roger M. Klotz as S.C.Ruffey Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as Bulstrode Rancid Rabbit.jpg|Rancid Rabbit as Cranky Loki loni and luke laughing by darrenrosario-daw7v61.png|The Genderbent Royal Woods Characters as The Horrid Lorries Mr Chaz as Otto.png|Chaz as Derek Granny (Looney Tunes).png|Granny as Dowager Hatt JimmyNeutronart.png|Jimmy Neutron as Bertram Hank and Hawk.png|Hawk and Hank as Arry and Bert Maria Santiago.png|Maria Santiago as Old Slow Coach Raphael-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-out-of-the-shadows-51.1.jpg|Raphael as Butch Mr. Coconuts as Logistic Droid.png|Mr. Coconuts as Thumper Patchy and Potty.jpg|Patchy the Pirate as Salty Mr-donatello-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-out-of-the-shadows-4.38.jpg|Donatello as Harvey S2E09A Scoots.png|Scoots as Elizabeth Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Jack Downloaddaffyducklooneytunes.png|Daffy Duck as Alfie Foghorn Leghorn.png|Foghorn Leghorn as Byron Pepe looney tunes show.png|Pepe Le Pew as Kelly Luan Loud Joking.png|Luan Loud as Isobella Wile E. Coyote Well.png|Wile E. Coyote as Patrick Road-runner-cgi-the-looney-tunes-show-5.4.jpg|Road Runner as Buster Loon1.gif|Hector as Oliver (Pack) Taz-Looney Tunes.svg|Tazmanian Devil as Ned Sylvester the cat by captainjackharkness-d5i1n66.png|Sylvester as Nelson Jerome and Jamar as Komodo Bros.png|Jerome and Jamar as Max and Monty Candace.jpg|Candace as Allicia Botti Joey.png|Joey as Arthur Mr. Grouse.png|Mr. Bud Grouse as Spencer Mr. Gus.jpg|Mr. Gus as Murdoch Timmy Turner.jpg|Timmy Turner as Fergus Images-Rita.jpg|Rita as Molly S1E14B_This_isn't_Lily.png|Billy as Billy Lynn Loud as Ember.png|Lynn Loud as Rosie Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud as Lady The Harvester as Gnasty Gnorc.png|The Harvester as Diesel 10 The Greaser Dogs.jpg|Cliff and Lube (with Shriek as an Extra) as Splatter and Dodge Thor odinson.png|Thor as Rocky Hulk in the avengers-wide.jpg|Hulk as Hector TMNT-2012-Michaelangelo-0645.jpg|Michaelangelo as Whiff Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy as Jeremy Hercules (Disney).png|Hercules as Neville Dave Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Dave Seville as Dennis Leonardo-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-out-of-the-shadows-48.2.jpg|Leonardo as Stanley Rocko.jpg|Rocko as Scruff Leni.png|Leni Loud as Flora Jim Reese.png|Mr. Reese as Hank Heffer Wolfe.jpg|Heffer Wolfe as Colin Jonny dances to the beat.jpg|Jonny 2x4 as Charlie Splinter picture.png|Splinter as Hiro 02-Chris-Evans-as-Steve-Rogers-Captain-America.jpg|Steve Rogers/Captain America as Victor Civil War Winter Soldier Char art.png|Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier as Kevin Ren and Stimpy.png|Ren and Stimpy as Bash and Dash George Liquor American as Crazy Ed.png|George Liquor American as Ferdinand Sharko the Neutral Shark Dude.jpg|Sharko as Captain Mrs Becky.png|Becky as Belle Robert-Downey-Jr-The-Avengers-Iron-Man-3.jpg|Tony Stark/Iron Man as Flynn Mr Bebop and Rocksteady.png|Bebop and Rocksteady as Den and Dart Thesweaterspreview2.png|Carlton and Troy as Paxton and Norman Ollie.jpg|Ollie as Sidney Winston as Bartholomew.png|Winston as Winston Rocky Spokes.png|Rocky Spokes as Luke Owen.png|Owen as Owen Phillip.png|Prince Phillip as Merrick The Son of Bigfoot (Adams' Dad).jpg|Adam's Father (Bigfoot) as Reg Black Widow.jpg|Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow as Marion PAW Patrol Skye PNG 2.png|Skye as Millie Luke skywalker star wars.jpg|Luke Skywalker Princess Leia Organa.png|and Princess Leia as Connor and Caitlin Aladdin as Tasha.png|Aladdin as Stephen Moose Finbar.png|Franklin "Moose" Finbar as Stafford Eric as Uniqua.png|Prince Eric as Porter Dimitri 2.jpg|Dimitri as Samson GOTG2 - Drax the Destroyer.png|Drax the Destroyer as Gator Render- Danny Fenton 2.png|Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom as Timothy Robin images.jpeg|Robin as Bradford Tiger As Crazy Joe.png|Tiger as Hugo MegamindPromo04 555pxBLOG-2--1-.png|Megamind as Ryan Alvin the director by peacekeeperj3low-d6tccv7.jpg|Alvin as Mike Simon the cameraman by peacekeeperj3low-d6tccx1.jpg|Simon as Bert Theodore Seville.png|Theodore as Rex Marshall as Trevor the traction engine.png|Marshall as Philip Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat as Glynn Hook.png|Captain Hook as Sailor John Profile - Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Skiff Casey-jones.png|Casey as Logan Baloo Jungle Book 2016.png|Baloo as Sam Cassim.jpg|Cassim as Flying Scotsman Shanti-Holding-Stick.jpg|Shanti as Ashima 250px-Ms. Grunion.png|Mrs. Grunion as Frieda ShanYu.png|Shan Yu as Vinnie Vicky.png|Vicky FRANCIS FAIRY.png|and Francis as Frankie and Hurricane (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017